For God to Hear
by Yami-Nabe
Summary: Envy X Ed. Ed's POV. Dont read if your not open minded, dont like shonen ai, have problems against rape, molestation, or if you are extremly of the christian faith because I basically end up doing nothing but ridiculing it. Envy's a demon with fuzzy ears.


Kneeling before the stained glass wall, I clasped my hands together and prayed. I prayed for my younger brother's well being, I prayed that all sin's, mine and other's, are all forgiven, and, lastly, I prayed that all demon's were exterminated from this world. The bright, multi-colored glass before me depicted a dove flying towards the heaven's, a single branch of leaves in its beak. Most of the others either prayed infront of the cross in the chapel, or they prayed infront of the statue of the holy mother in the graden, but I chose to pray here. I wasnt sure why, but the glass wall had always been my favorite place to speak to god. It was special to me.

The entire compoud was a Christian enviroment, similar to our sister church the Magdalene order but our's was, somehow, less chaotic. We dealt with banishing demons as well, but we seemed to have less sinfull creatures in our area then they. I was currently just finishing up my training as a banisher and I would be sent on my first mission soon. I only prayed that I served under god's name faithfully.

"Brother Edward?"

I looked up from my place on the floor to see the head of our church. "Father Cornello." I greeted, smiling as I stood to face him. "It's nice to see you. Did you just get back from your journey?" The father was old and long since gone bald. He had small, button eyes and his round face was sinking in on itself to the point where it looked as if his eyes were closed most of the time. He was a kind old man and I gave him all the respect he deserved. I'd never heard anyone speak of him badly, as he was the kindest person, Christian or not, alive right now.

He nodded, the gesture giving him a few more chin's then before. "Yes, I just returned a little while ago. They informed me that you finished up your training. Will you be going out soon to banish your first demon?" His smile broadened at the thought. He was probably one of the least tolerant person for demons. Whenever word of one reached his ears, wether it's done something wrong yet or not, he immediantly sends somone out to kill it. I wasnt exactly sure why he was so eager to kill them, but I suppose I would be too if I was as old as him and had seen all the horrible thing's demon's have done to man kind.

"Yes. I already have an order to kill one. I was just praying one more time before I left." I replied. Father Cornello nodded his aproval and reached a hand out, brushing his old wrinkled hand on my cheeck affectionatly. His had was like ice, it was so cold, but I managed to not jerk in surprise.

"You always have been one of the more faithfull brothers." he said, his voice soft with sincerity. His face looked so kind, so thoughtfull of me that I couldnt help but feel my admiration for him rise another level or two. "Why dont when you get back from your first mission you come to my room and you can tell me everything that happened? Alright?"

I grinned up at him, nodding my head enthusiaticaly. "Yes. I will Father, thank you. I should probably go though, so i'll so you then." With a small wave, I started my way down the hall. I couldnt wait to kill my first demon and tell Father Cornello everything. Maybe, if I were lucky, he'd praise me.

As I passed to statue of the holy mother in the garden, I looked up into her forgiving face, praying one last time that I did a good job on this and I didnt get killed.

X( 666)X

I'd been traveling all day and I still hadnt seen or heard anything about a demon. This was my second day out of the church and I thought I was actually faring pretty well. Though, the amount of sin I saw in that time was startling to me. I'd have to make sure I prayed when I got back and confessed everything to god.

I was, at the moment, making my way through a deserted part of town. It was nothing but old store houses and things like that, but some people in the main part of the town said that demon's sometimes hung out around here. I hadnt gotten any confirmed scources, just rumors but I suppose this was as good a place as any to start my search. After all, rumors are usually based on some level of truth so something had to be here, right? Right.

Sighing, I took my pack off, setting it on the ground then sitting on it myself. I was exhausted from hiking all the way through a forest just to get here. By the time I had arrived the sun was already setting and by now it was completly dark. I could see why people would think demons would be around here though, this place was creepy. I honestly didnt know what else to say about the place. It was rather quite frightening, but i'd seen worse. I wasnt afraid, just a little nervous.

Sifting through my pocket I pulled out the paperwork on the demon I was after. Apparently he called himself Envy, and he'd killed over twenty five people so far. Yep. He was definetly going to have to be banished. No one should take a humans life, but that many? No, that couldnt be forgiven.

"Envy, where are you? I have to banish you dammit." I muttered leaning back on my hands and tilting my head back so I could stare up at the moon. The only thing that I saw though was not the moon and instead a boy with dark green hair. I stared up at him and he stared down at me, then I jumped up, spinning to face him with surprise. He'd just snuck up on me out of no where! "Who- who are you?" I demanded, making sure I kept my voice at a reasonable level.

He tilted his head to one side and that was when I saw it. A glimpse of fur, then his hair fell back into place to hide it. He smiled at me, fang's glinting in the moonlight. Dear god he was a demon! "Hi, im E-" I cut him off by drawing my banishing gun and pointing it point blank at his chest, just above his heart. He blinked then his smile turned into a smirk. He was overconfident considering he had a gun pointed at his chest. "Nice to meet you too, shorty."

I felt my face heat up with anger but I managed to keep it under control. I had an objective and dammit all I was going to acheive it. "Who are you? Tell me your name now, or in five seconds it wont matter what the hell your name is and i'll just shoot you."

He leaned forward slightly and started to rub his chest against the barrel. It took me a moment to notice, but he was rubbing his nipples on the cool iron of the gun, I could see them hardening under the thin leather material he wore. For the love of everything holy, he was a pervert!

"You mean in the five seconds it took for you to finish your sentence, you were going to shoot me if I didnt tell you my name? That seems kind of unreasonable, especially since my mother taught me not to interupt somone while they were speaking." My agitation level rose at his smartass comments and I considered just shooting him then and there, but for some reason I chose against that. Damn my kindness! "Besides, what's with the bad language, priest boy? I thought they taught you guys not to curse."

"It's ok to curse at somone whose already been damned." I replied, a certain heat to my voice that wasnt just anger or agitation. He was still rubbing himself on my gun and I didnt know what to do about it."Now your name. Last time im asking."

He tilted his head to the side far enough that I saw his left ear compltly. It was like a cat's ear only it was longer, and fuzzyer and it was comming out of the side of his head. Damn, what kind of demon was he? "My name is Envy. I beleive you were looking for me anyway, so, here I am."

My eyes widened and adreniline completly took over my body as I pulled the trigger. A loud bang sounded throughout the area making my ears ring, but I was used to it so it didnt slow me down, Envy had disapeared from the spot where he'd been and my bullet ended up only hitting the wherehouse across from me. I turned on my heel in time to see the emerald haired monster blurr to a stop at my left. Ok, that settled that. He didnt have the power of teleportation but he was really, really fast. That's just great. How am I suppose to hit something that fast? Oh well, geuss this was what training was for.

"Your pointing your gun in the wrong direction. That could be dangerous pipsqueek, maybe you should go back to your church for some more training and maybe after that we'll talk about a fight."

I shot my gun again and, as expected, he seemed to disapear again only to reapear right infront of me. Jerking back away from him, I pulled my vial of holy water from my pocket, popping the lid off with my thumb and I splashed it at him. He back peddaled so as not to get hit and we stood for a moment, simply staring at each other. He hadnt even broken a sweat and I was panting from the adreniline rush. I geuss the upside to this was i'd have an interesting story to tell Father Cornello.

Envy smirked after a few heartbeats and turned his body to face me directly. "What's your name? I told you mine, we should only be fair."

I hesitaed for a second, then decided that it couldnt hurt if he knew my name. "It's Edward. Edward Elric. I am a member of the Joshline order, and I was assigned to banish you for killing all the innocent lambs of god that you did."

He seemed to pout at that, as if he were a child and his mother had just told him something he didnt like very much, but had to live with anyway. "Yah, yah. I killed them, but do you know why?"

His question took me by surprise at first and I didnt know what to say. ". . . it dosnt matter."

"It does, because if you kill me then your just being prejudice. Dosnt your god speak of equality of all? That includes me." Envy insisted, placing his hands on his hips.

"No it dosnt!" I half shouted, angered by his ignorance. "Your a demon! Your automatically wrong!"

"That dosnt seem too fair, does it?" He paused for a moment, looking at me as if I were an object. He was studying me. "Do you know how demons and devils are made?"

This qeustion just blew me over. Why would he ask something like that? "Of course I do! Their fallen angels who took the side of satan instead of the side of god. Was their a point to that idiotic question?" I was starting to get really angry now. If he pushed much farther i'd just shoot without warning. Which I should probably be doing anyway, but thats beside the point.

"Yes. That means that I used to be an angel. Then there is still some good in me, at least a little. Besides, didnt god say that he forgives all? Why are we diffrent? Because we made a mistake? I thought he was suppose to be all forgiving. He dosnt seem too nice in my opinion."

My eyes widened. I had never thought about it that way before. The Bible always said that demons were evil and had to be punished and hated, but it also said that God loved all his children, which included to good and the bad. So . . . why _were_ demons diffrent to god? Was the bibles sayings really hypocritical? For a split second my defenses fell and Envy took it. That was the worst mistake of my life, actually listening to what a demon was saying instead of shooting it.

He suddenly had calws, and he swiped them across my face. I felt my skin open and my blood pour out, following the invisible line his claws made in the air until gravity worked its magic and the droplets just fell into the dirt in an outward splatter from my body. I grunted in pain, bringing my gun up to shoot him in the face but he grabbed my wrist and twisted until I had no choice but to let go of the gun or he'd break my bones. I glared daggers into the violet eyes that were only inches from my face. He was grinning just like i'd somehow known he would be.

"Your pretty cute for a priest boy." He murmered, his free hand trailing up my back and, much to my horror, into my hair, long fingers now without claws digging through the braid at the back of my neck like snakes through hay. "You ever been with another boy before?"

I blinked, not understanding what he meant at first but then it hit me and I could feel my face redden. "Nuh-no! Of course not you monster! Dont you know that homosexual relationships are forbidden!" I dont think anyone has ever made my heart beat as rapidly as it was right now, in my entire life. I know I said it before, but now I seriously meant it. He was a pervert!

"See, that's what I mean," he said, pushing me back, back until I hit a wall, which, given the surroundings, I could only assume to be the side of one of the wherehouses. His face came forward until our noses were touching and he was glaring right into my eyes. "what makes certain things wrong and others right? Hmm? What's so wrong about a guy liking another guy and wanting to have sex with him? Is it because two men cant make a child?" He laughed then, a short, dry bark of laughter that said he was more annoyed at the idea then amused. "There are already too many homeless children running around for anyone to count, he should be glad that not all men are trying to shack up with every girl he sees and get her knocked up. He should be aproving of homosexuality, not slapping a taboo label on it."

I took a gulp of air to calm myself and to draw up my courage. "That's why lust is forbidden."

He snarled at that. "But people do it anyway."

"And god forgives them if they repent enough." I retorted, my adreniline rush finaly wearing off and leaving me feeling tiered.

"So, if two guys get it on and then repent god will forgive them too?"

I thought about that for a second. Dammit, he'd caught me in a loop hole. But . . . why would their be exceptions to certain things in the bible? I decided to just answer him with what I knew the bible said. "No. Homosexuals are not to be forgiven and they cannot enter heaven. They must go to hell for their sins."

Envy smirked then, his teeth glinting dangerously. "But why is that any diffrent then lust? Some men fuck whores every night of the week and they have a wife and seven kids back home. They ask for forgivness once and, bam, their granted enterance to heaven but if a guy sleeps with another man, or even just kiss a little, their automatically damned and go to hell? No matter how much they repent? Why is that? Does that seem fair to you?" He was yelling now, and I was too busy worrying about my own faith to really answer him at the moment, so he shook me. Hard enough to knock the wind from me. "Well? Why is that, Edward?"

"I . . . I dont know." I muttered under my breath lowly. I didnt know how to deal with any of this at the moment. Why was he screaming at me?

"Why is that if somone commits a sin of wrath the leads to him beating his helpless wife half to death, he's forgiven if he prays hard enough? Why are greedy theifs forgiven if they steal all of another mans money leaving him poor and no way to pay for food and they have to steal to survive, creating yet another theif? Why is it that a gluttoness fat fuck who eats all day long while his neighbor is starving to death get's let off the hook for letting another man starve by asking for it when he had more then enough food to save the others life?"

"I dont know. I duh-dont know." Tears were starting to rise behind my eyes and it was getting harder and harder to keep my emotions under control. He wouldnt stop yelling at me. He was acting like I had made the rules. Maybe I had by following them my entire life. . .

"Why does a slothfull man who does no work and makes others work for him get rewarded by getting into heaven, isnt that a sin, getting by in life with no labor and having others do your work for you? Why Ed, why does a whore in the red light district who gets fucked by men who are just as lustfull as she get to repent when two faithfull, gay men cant? Why is it that a man who is completly self conceited and does nothing but put others down and make them feel bad to make himself feel good get to float around up there with all the nice, considerate people he made fools out of?"

"I dont know!" I shouted back, the tears starting to fall down my face. I was breaking down. My entire world was like a stomped on mirror, broken and unable to be fixed.

"Tell me Edward, why when somone is envious of another because he's poor and homeless and cant afford nice things, why is that a sin? Isnt that natural to want what you wish you could have and be in a bad state of mind towards those who have enough but are greedy and dont share with the needy? What is so wrong with that? Does the forgivness factor pertain to homosexuals who are envious of straight couples because they can show affection in public, because they can be together without being riduclued, or is that just another exception your god makes just for the homo's!"

"I DONT KNOW!" I screamed it in his face. I screamed it with all my might and pent up rage and I grabbed a handfull of his dark green hair and pulled him into a kiss. It was my first kiss but my virgin body didnt care and I kissed him with all the passion I had inside of me. He returned the gesture just as heatedly as I, his hands roaming my body, unbottoning my shirt and trailing soft fingers across my chest. My hands found his cat like ears and I played with them for a second or two, making him pur into my mouth, then my hands slid down the back of his neck, my nails scraping lightly, making him shiver with pleasure.

His lips found my collar bone and he bit down softly making me moan slightly. My shirt was removed, my pants fell to pool around my ankles then, much to my surprise, a light engulfed him and he was nude as well. Heh. Shapeshifting abilitys. The paper hadnt said anything about that.

He spun me to face the wall and I leaned into it heavily. His hands engulfed my hips, keeping me in place then I felt a smooth object brush against my rear. Then it struck me, that wasnt an object, that was his penis. Dammit, it was too late to back out now but I was starting to ge a tad nervous. I felt his cock push up against my enterance then he started to force his way up inside of me. A small whimper escaped me, but the more he drove himself up into me, inch by inch, I started to realize that behind the searing pain I was feeling emence pleasure. Dear god, it felt good. I felt him settle deep inside of me, then he pulled out and I idly wondered if that was it, if we were done, then he started to push his way back inside. Almost immediantly I pushed back into him helping him get inside of me again.

The process continued and he gradually got faster and faster until he was slamming in and out of me. I was moaning into the cold building I was tightly pressed against, my cock trapped between the inatimate building and me, fully erect and throbbing with need. I didnt know what to do with myself and I blindly reached down, grasping myself and pumping in time with Envy's rough jerking motions, in and out of me, up and down the length of the shaft. I was going to explode with all these emotions and new feelings. I never would have thought that betraying gods law would feel so-good.

Envy brought his hand around my body, grasping my wrists and pulling them up, pressing them against the wall so it felt like I were being patted down. I bucked wildly, wanting my hand free so I could bring myself to orgasm, I was already so close. He gave a small gasp, my jerky motions apparently doing it for him and I could feel his member tremble inside of me then his esscence shot free, coating my insides, some of it escaping as Envy pulled out of to trail down the back of my legs in warm, wet trails that made me ache for release all the more.

I was suddenly facing Envy once again, then I was looking at blank air. It took me a moment to figure out where he had gone, I was in such a daze, then I realized he'd knelt down before me as if he were going to pray. I stared down at him, curious to know what he was going to do. Then it happened. I nearly lost it just from seeing him do it, but I somehow managed to keep from orgasming this very second.

He grasped my erection with one hand then brought his mouth down over me, swallowing me whole. I gasped in surprise, slumping against the wall behind me, mouth open wide in a silent scream and eyes wide. He pushed forward, and forward until his lips met the short blond curls at my groin then he pulled back up. He did it one more time, pushing until my cock was deep into his throat, and I came. I had never felt anything as amazing as my release and as I spilt my juices into his throat I screamed his name for all to hear. For god to hear.

Envy finaly pulled back and smirked up at me. His violet eyes were dancing michiveiously and the only thing I could think of at the moment was that I seriously needed a nap. "Not that bad now was it?" He asked, voice only slightly mocking. I shook my head, my berath still coming out in ragged puffs of air. "See? And look, a thunderbolt didnt come out of the sky and kill you either did it?"

I rolled my eyes and bent to retreive my pants. I immediantly wished I hadnt as my back side was sore from the near literal beating it had taken. Damn, i'd probably be sore for days.

"A priest and a demon . . ." I muttered, shaking my head slightly. "Who wouldve thought."


End file.
